This is a competing renewal application for the training grant, HL07560 Cardiovascular Behavioral Medicine Research Training, continuously funded since 1983. The purpose of our program is to provide advanced training in cardiovascular behavioral medicine research to postdoctoral and predoctoral trainees. Specifically, our training program is designed to foster proficiency in four distinct areas: (1) Research methods and statistics, whereby the basic skills necessary for conducting research and for drawing valid inferences from empirical data are developed; (2) Cardiovascular physiology and psychophysiology, through which an understanding is established of cardiovascular functioning in the healthy human, and the availability of new technological advances that allow measurement of function; (3) Cardiovascular diseases, including distributions in human populations and principles of pathophysiology and physiology as related to disorders of the heart and vasculature and new tools to image subclinical and clinical cardiovascular diseases; and (4) Principles of behavior and behavioral change through which an understanding is developed of such topics as learning, motivation, attitude and behavior change in individuals. This program benefits from the participation of enthusiastic and committed faculty from the Departments of Psychiatry, Medicine, Psychology, and Epidemiology, who are involved in individual research programs in cardiovascular behavioral medicine; the availability of appropriate course offerings in the School of Medicine, Graduate School of Public Health, and Department of Psychology targeted to achieve competency in the four distinct areas of cardiovascular behavioral medicine; a history of interdisciplinary research and training efforts by the above departments and their faculty; and new opportunities for training that have developed at the University of Pittsburgh in the last five years. Postdoctoral trainees are either physicians who have completed their residency in relevant specialties or doctorates in psychology or a related academic field and predoctoral students are individuals with a four-year college degree. Support is requested for five postdoctoral, five predoctoral, and two short-term summer trainees.